Secrets should remain as Secrets
by wuzimiko
Summary: Yuri.We are this close because we are both girls,but just because of the same reasons,we will never get any closer.Maybe thats the reason why secrets should remain as secrets...
1. Back To Japan

**¤Secrets should remain as Secrets¤**

_We are this close because we are both girls,but just because of the same reasons,we will never get any closer. Maybe that's the reason why secrets should remain as secrets..._

* * *

Chapter 1:

My baka Oyaji sends me to Japan

* * *

America, Junior Tennis Tournament

"Game set and match. Echizen Ryoma, Six games to love." The referee announced.

The crowds were stunned silence, then the courts were filled with cheers and applause.

A certain dark haired girl pulled down her cap as the spectators roared.

"Mada mada dane," she smirked.

* * *

"Why do I have to attend school there?!" the girl screamed at her phone.

"Listen, brat. Seigaku is a nice school, they have nice teachers and nice classmates, and I'm sure you'll love it there," said the voice from the telephone.

"Hmph, like hell I care. I'm happy here," Ryoma huffed.

"Too bad, girl. I've already transferred you to that school this afternoon. Too late now. Hahahaha!" Ryoma pulled the phone away from her ears as her dad laughed hysterically at the machine.

She took a deep breath, and screamed, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT I WAS HAPPY HERE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE WITH MY LIFE AND I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER THAT YOU DID THIS TO ME WHEN I SEE YOU I WILL CHOP YOU INTO PIECES AND BURN YOU PERVERT I'LL ALSO……"

"They have a really good tennis team," her father's unusually serious voice flowed out from the phone.

"……"

Baka oyaji rarely compliments about things, especially if it's about tennis. If even he says so……

"So Ryoma chan, your flight will be on seven sharp next morning. You know your way home, right?" Nanjirou smirked.

"Che, whatever," Ryoma replied coolly before hanging up with a 'click'. As she stared at the phone, she thought,

"Seishun Gakuen, huh? Wonder how it's like……"

* * *

The first thing Ryoma did as soon as she touched down at the airport was to take off her hat.

"Hot," she murmured as she fanned her cap for some dry wind.

Maybe coming back to Japan wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

" Oyaji!" Ryoma shouted as she stepped into the shrine.

"Yo, brat. Finally home, huh?" a voice sounded from behind her back.

Ryoma turned around to see a concrete wall, but found her father as she looked up.

With a string attatched to his leg, Echizen Nanjirou didn't even avert his eyes from his magazines. Ryoma felt anguish fill her as she lashed out, "You called me in midnight yesterday for me to come back, and this is how you treat me?! Get. Down. THIS. **INSTANT!!!!"**

Nanjirou stumbled down the wall but his feet remained in midair, dangling as a series of bell tolls ringed throughout the shrine.

Ryoma slapped her forehead.

This is stupid.

Clumsily Nanjirou managed to untie his leg, and with his ever confident smirk, he ruffled his daughter's hair, "Welcome home, Ryoma."

Ryoma slapped the hand away as a slight blush made her cheeks. Seconds later, she softly replied,

"I'm home."

To be continued......

* * *

This is my first attempt for a yuri story. *^-^*

Obviously pairing will be Ryoma and Sakuno, *note* Fem Ryoma and Sakuno. I actually don't really like, okay I hate this pairing, but its a different story if its a yuri story. I love reading yuri.^-^

So, since its a girl x girl story, I don't think there will ever be M rated scenes, so there isn't much to warn you guys about, so...yeah.

Until next time, then.^-^

~wuzimiko


	2. I lost my First Kiss to a Girl

**¤Secrets should remain as Secrets¤**

_We are this close because we are both girls,but just because of the same reasons,we will never get any closer. Maybe that's the reason why secrets should remain as secrets..._

* * *

Chapter 2:

I found a Mysterious Girl instead of the Street Courts

* * *

"Ne, Ryoma chan, don't come back too late," Rinko reminded her daughter as the girl in question tucked her hair into her cap.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be back before dinner," Ryoma smirked as she swung her tennis bag over her shoulders.

"And besides, I don't even think that there will be anyone capable enough to keep me late at the street courts." continued Ryoma.

"Girl, don't be over confident. Life is unpredictable, who knows for sure if you will be back early or not," Nanjirou lifted his eyebrow as Ryoma faced him.

"Well, we'll just have to see, Baka oyaji," Ryoma shut the door behind her.

"Brat," Nanjirou flipped another page of his magazine.

* * *

"The way to the street courts are confusing," Ryoma muttered to herself as she made her way through an alley. She has been walking for almost an hour, and the courts were nowhere in sight.

Although she hate to admit it, but she was lost.

Then, she saw a faint shape of a person approaching. She picked up speed as to reach that person sooner, so she could ask for directions.

"Excuse me, but how do I get to the street courts?" Ryoma asked the girl now just a few feet away.

The girl lifted her head.

She had really long hair, smooth and slightly dark with a tint of red, which swayed with the wind messily as a breeze blew past. Her eyes were hazel and misty as she looked at Ryoma, who in turn stared at her. She took a step back, and suddenly launched herself at the unsuspecting girl.

"Hey…wa…wait!"Ryoma screamed as she and the girl both fell onto the ground, with the girl on top of Ryoma.

"What are you doing?!"Ryoma tried to get up but instead, the girl pushed her down back to the floor. Then she felt a shadow loom over her, and the feeling of something smooth covered her lips.

"Mmph!" Ryoma struggled as the girl nipped at her lips, bruising her. A tear formed as she tasted alcohol. Ryoma finally managed to push the girl off her body, and without warning, slapped her.

The girl seemed surprised at Ryoma's reaction, and a flicker of amusement graced her eyes. She smirked as Ryoma glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing?! That was my first kiss!" Tears streamed down Ryoma's face.

The girl just turned around and made her way to the opposite direction, leaving behind a stunned Ryoma. Ryoma looked down, slightly trembling as her emerald bangs covered her eyes.

"ANSWER WHEN SOMEONE IS ASKING, IDIOT!" Ryoma pulled out her racket, and hit the ball with all her might.

The girl didn't even faze - she grabbed a broken broomstick just by the wall and swiftly turned, and the next thing Ryoma registered was the impact that sent her cap flying, and her waist length hair touching her back. Ryoma gasped as the white Fila cap landed on the ground, along with the tennis ball now rolling behind her.

The skies flared crimson, and slowly, darkened into the night. The girl threw the broomstick away, and wiped her hands as she walked away.

"……kuno. My name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno." The girl muttered before disappearing from Ryoma's sight.

Ryoma fell on her knees, a hand over her mouth, and broke into tears.

* * *

"Ryoma, didn't you say that you will be back before dinner?" Nanjirou asked when Ryoma finally found her way home.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! BAKA OYAJI!" Ryoma yelled as she slammed her bedroom door. Rinko walked out of the kitchen, and stared at the wooden door.

"Nanjirou, what did you do?" Rinko turned to her husband.

Nanjirou shrugged nonchalently, and turned back to his magazines. "Nothing," he replied, but a smile graced his lips.

Looks like the brat is coping well enough in Japan.

To be continued......


End file.
